No title
by aokis
Summary: No summary. HanJun uke!Jun IKON
1. Chapter 1

"No title"

Author: Aokis

Cast: HanJun,BobJun, slight!Hanwoo

Uke!Junhoe

Genre: romance, Mpreg

Rated: T to M

BL! Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jauhi dia!"

"Ya! Kamu ini kenapa?"

"Jauhi dia!"

"Siapa? Siapa yang harus aku jauhi?! Aneh sekali!"

"Jauhi JUNHOE!"

Percakapan dua orang itu terasa panas dan menegangkan. Ya... percakapan antara Bobby dan BI dari boyband Ikon kurasa kalian sudah tahu.. Dari percakapan yang berlalu, mereka hanya membicarakan satu orang ya... satu orang " Junhoe"

Ok! Kesabaran BI sudah habis sekarang. Dia disuruh menjauhi orang yang notabene kekasihnya sendiri? Hell no! Tentu saja dia tidak mau. Ah... BI lupa. Hubungannya dengan Junhoe memang backstreet. Entah siapa yang meminta dan entah siapa yang memaksa, mereka hanya memutuskan untuk berpacaran secara backstreet.

"Kenapa aku harus menjauhinya?" Tanya BI dengan smirk andalannya

"Kenapa? Karena aku menyukainya!" Jawab Bobby lantang

Cih.. dia tidak tahu kebenarannya disini.. Katakan saja bahwa BI egois, tapi siapa yang mau kekasihnya diambil orang? Tentu saja tidak ada termasuk BI

"Yak! Asal kau tahu dia itu milikku, dia itu KEKASIHKU!"

DEG

Rasanya jantung Bobby berhenti saat itu juga.

1 detik

2 detik

3 menit

Bobby masih setia mematung tanpa suara di tempatnya. BI sudah meninggalkannya sejak tadi.

"Yak! Asal kau tahu dia itu milikku, dia itu KEKASIHKU!" Kata-kata itu masih terus menghantui pikiran Bobby

"Dia itu milikku, dia itu KEKASIHKU!" Bobby mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Dia itu KEKASIHKU!" Bobby terduduk lemas di lantai. Tidak mungkin! Junhoenya... satu-satunya orang yang bisa menarik perhatiannya seorang Bobby ternyata susah... milik sahabatnya sendiri

"Andwe!"

-3-

Disisi lain di kamar BI x Junhoe terlihat BI sedang duduk berdua bersama Junhoe yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh BI. Keheningan melanda... Junhoe yang merasa aneh dengan sikap BI pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Kamu kenapa, hyung?" Tidak biasanya BI diam dan tampak serius jika bersamanya.

"..."

"Hyung? Jawab aku!" Kesal Junhoae marena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab BI seraya merangkul pinggang Junhoe mesra.

"Kau aneh hyung! Tiba-tiba diam dengan aura yang e... menyeramkan"kata Junhoe hati-hati takut membuat BI marah.

"Lalu aku harus seperti apa eoh?" Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepala BI

"Seperti ini?"seraya memindah posisi membuat Junhoe tertindih olehnya

BLUSH

"Y-yak! Hyung apa yang kamu lakukan?!"kata Junhoe sedikit gugup. Ingat hanya sedikit!

CUP

Mata Junhoe melebar. BI menciumnya! Melumat bibirnya lembut membuatnya tanpa sadar mengalungkan tangannya di leher BI. BI yang tahu itu pun memperdalam ciuman mereka dan

*skip NC*

Saat BI ingin menuju ke kamarnya ia mendengar sesuatu yang aneh dari kamar BI x Junhoe. Ia pun mendekatkan telinganya pada dinding pintu

DEG

Jantungnya berpacu cepat dan matanya melebar mendengar suara-suara dari dalam. Tentu iya tahu suara ini.. suara desahan Junhoe yang terdengar jelas. Hati Bobby hancur berkeping-keping memang sudah tidak ada harapan baginya.

Keesokan harinya

Semua member Ikon sedang berkumpul di meja makan tentu saja untuk makan. Keramaian tercipta dari Bobby, Chanwoo, dan Yunhyeong yang membuat member lain tersenyum. Setelah selesai makan semua member menaruh piring mereka di wastafel. Tiba-tiba

Sret BRUK

Chanwoo terjatuh di pelukan BI . Chanwoo tidak sengaja ia terpeleset. Bobby yang melihat itu pun melihat ke arah Junhoe yang terlihat menghela nafas lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Melihat itu Bobby tersenyum eh- tapi menurutku itu lebih menuju ke.. menyeringgai? Seraya pergi menyusul Junhoe...

Disinilah mereka di balkon dorm tertepa angin berlalu

"Junhoe" kata Bobby

"Ne hyung?" junhoe menoleh dan menjawab

"Kamu suka Hanbin?"

BLUSH

"A-apa maksudmu hyung?

"Jangan berpura-pura Junhoe"

Sebenarnya Junhoe tidak ingin menjawab tapi entah kenapa mulutnya berkata

"N-ne... aku menyukainya"

"..."

"..."

"Junhoe"

"N-ne?"

"Lihat aku!"kata Bobby medekat membuat Junhoe mundur

"K-kenapa hyu- Hyung apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Kaget Junhoe.

Bobby tiba-tiba ingin menciumnya. Tentu saja Junhoe kaget. Ia panik satu nama yang ada dibenaknya hanyalah BI namjachingunya

"Diamlah Junhoe" bisik Bobby

"Hyung! BI hyung!" Teriak Junhoe

BRAK

Pintu balkon terbuka.. menunjukkan sesosok BI yang terlihat sangat MARAH. BI yang melihat apa yang terjadi langsung menarik dan memukuli Bobby.

BUAK BUAK BUAK

BI memukul Bobby tanpa ampun.

"Hentikan"kata Junhoe

BUAK BUAK BUAK

"HENTIKAN!"teriak Junhoe sedikit terisak

BI yang melihat itu melepaskan Bobby dan segera memeluk Junhoe

"Mian"kata BI lembut

"..." tidak ada respon, hanya ada getaran kecil dari badan itu

"June... mian"kata BI seraya menggendong Junhoe dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

Saat dipintu BI yang melihat member Ikon pun menatap dingin dan berkata "Urusi dia" lalu meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah BI meninggalkan tempat itu, mereka langsung mengerubungi Bobby dan membawa ke kamarnya.

SRET...

BI membaringkat Junhoe secara perlahan

"Mianhe June"kata BI menyesal

"..."

"June?"

Huftt.. entah kenapa sekarang pikiran Junhoe berputar dimana Chanwoo di pelukan BI. Hatinya panas, membuatnya tanpa sengaja berkata..

"Bagaimana rasanya dipeluk Chanwoo?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi di dapur"

"June kamu cemburu?"

BLUSH

"..."

"June?"tanya BI tersenyum saat Junhoe menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut

"T-tidak" jawabnya gugup

"June?" Kata BI mulai menindih Junhoe

"Hyung apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Jawab aku dulu... kamu cemburu?"

"Huft... ne!" Jawab Junhoe kesal bercampur malu

"Ternyata Junhoeku bisa cemburu juga"kata BI menggoda Junhoe

"Hyu-"

BRAK

"Hanbin ada yang harus kita bicarakan"

"Yak hyung! Sopanlah pada Jinhwan hyung!"marah Junhoe melihat sikap namjachingunya itu

"Hufft... geureu! Wae hyung?"tanya BI lebih sopan

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan di luar"kata Jinhwan dingin

"Geureu..tunggu sebentar ne June"

"Ne hyung"

Outside

"Wae?"

"Aku sudah tahu masalahmu dengan Bobby"

"Terus?"

"Kamu tidak kasihan padanya?"

"Cih! Untuk apa? Dia mau merebut JuneKu hyung!"

"Dia mencintainya"

"Aku juga mencintainya hyung!"

"Tidak bisakah kamu mengalah? Lagi pula Junhoe belum membuat keputusannya"

"Asal hyung tahu.. Junhoe sudah menjadi milikku, Junhoe kekasihku"

"Mwo?! Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?"

"Sekitar 4 bulan lalu. Wae? Apa hyung masih mau memisahkan aku dengan Junhoe? Kita saling mencintai hyung!"

"Jika tidak maka persahabatan Ikon akan hancur"

"Siapa peduli? Memang hyung pikir kalau mereka akhirnya bersama Junhoe bisa bahagia? Hyung tidak memikirkannya?"

"..."

"Aku mencintainya hyung!Cih!" BI pun meninggalkan ruangan

"...mian"bisik Jinhwan setelah BI keluar

.3.

"Wae geureu hyung?"

"Ani"

"Hyung!"

"Entahlah June.. banyak yang ingin memisahkan kita"

"Apa kita harus mengofficialkan hubungan kita pada member Ikon hyung?"

"Mungkin begitu"

"Ya sudah... kita officialkan saja"

"E-eh sungguh?!"jawab BI tidak percaya

"Eum!"jawab Junhoe mantap

.3.

Mereka semua akhirnya berkumpul

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian"kata BI serius

"Wae hyung?"tanya Yunhyeong bertanya

"Aku berpacaran dengan Junhoe"jawab BI serius

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aku sudah tahu.. sifatmu memperlihatkan semua itu hyung"kata Chanwoo santai

"Maka dari itu jangan ada yang mau memisahkan kita. Aku tidak segan-segan untuk merebutnya meskipun itu dengan orang yang lebih tua dariku"kata BI sambil menatap Bobby dingin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. mari kita berdamai"kata Jinhwan

"Geureu"

"Ehm!"

"Ne.."

"Yeah"

"Ani"

Seketika jawaban Bobby membuat keheningan tercipta

"Aku tidak mau... aku menyukaiNya dan aku tidak akan menyerah"

"Yak!"teriak BI

"Mwo?!"balas Bobby dengan emosi

"Kam-"

"Stop!"kata-kata BI terputus karena teriakan Junhoe

"Huft.. mianhe Bobby hyung. Aku menyukai BI jadi tolong biarkan kami bersama"kata Junhoe pelan

"Junhoe.. Apa kamu tidak pernah melihatku sedikit pun? Aku bahkan menghiburmu saat di Mix&Match episode ke 6. Aku sudah berusaha tapi kamu abaikan begitu saja. Apa kekuranganku?!"tanya Bobby kesal

"..."

"Ya tentu dia tidak akan melihatmu.. dia menyukai BI, Bobby"kata Jinhwan datar

"Kalian seharusnya bisa mengerti satu sama lain bukan malah merebutkan seseorang yang jelas-jelas sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Bobby hyung bagaimana jika hyung ada di posisi BI hyung? Pasti marah kan? Coba perundingkan dulu.. jangan asal berbicara."kata Donghyuk dengan nada yang dingin

"Ehm.. bagaimana jika kalian berbicara secara pribadi?"tanya Yunhyeong perlahan. Takut menyinggung.

"Benar! Mianhe jika mengganggu"kata Chanwoo menambahkan

"Kalian benar! Lebih baik kalian ke kamar kalian."kata Junhoe

"Geurue/ok!/ehm.."jawab mereka bersamaan

Kini tinggal Jinhwan, Bobby, BI, dan Junhoe. Keheningan melanda..sampai akhirnya BI membuka pembicaraan

"Lebih baik pikirkan dulu hyung. Asal kamu tahu kita berdua bahagia bersama sampai akhirnya hyung ingin memisahkan kita berdua.. Kalaupun nanti hyung bersama Junhoe aku akan bertindak seperti apa yang hyung lakukan. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja"kata BI panjang lebar

"Aku juga tidak mau. Aku maunya bersama BI hyung!"kata Junhoe kesal tanpa sadar. Ingat kebiasaan Junhoe?berbicara tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu

"Junhoe!"tegur Jinhwan. Membuat Junhoe tanpa sadar menggembungkan pipinya

"June jika kamu mau Bobby melepaskan kita jangan keluarkan aegyomu itu sayang~"bisik BI

BLUSH

"Tapi hyung!"kelak Junhoe

Melihat kejadian itu Bobby sakit hati. Jinhwan yang menyadari itu langsung bertindak

"Ehem! Kita disini untuk membicarakan masalah kalian bukan untuk melihat kalian pacaran."kata Jinhwan

"Mian.."sesal Junhoe

"Masalahnya sudah selesaikan? Aku dan Junhoe yang mencintai satu sama lain dan tidak mau dipisahkan. Lalu Bobby hyung yang mau merebutnya tapi tidak bisa,itu bukan urusanku. Itu salahnya! Kenapa dia mau merebut kekasih orang?"bentak BI sambil menarik tangan Junhoe menuju ke kamar mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua tetap diam di posisi mereka sampai BI dan Junhoe benar-benar hilang dari penglihatan mereka

"..."

"..."

"Mian.."

"Ani.. gwencana"

"Karena aku tidak bisa membujuknya, kamu jadi seperti ini"

"Hyung! Jangan bertindak seolah-olah ini semua salahmu. Sebenarnya memang benar kata BI. Ini salahku! Meskipun aku sudah tahu dia berpacaran dengan Junhoe tapi aku tetap saja ingin merebutnya."sesal Bobby

"Eh- bukannya kamu bilang kalau BI yang merebut JunhoeMu?"kata Jinhwan

Flashback on

Setelah BI meninggalkan balkon, para member berkumpul dan membawa Bobby ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar Jinhwan menyuruh para member lainnya untuk keluar. Akhirnya hanya tersisa Bobby dan Jinhwan.

"Wae?"tanya Jinhwan

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"balas tanya dari Bobby

"Kenapa kamu ingin merebut Junhoe?"

"..." tidak ada respon

"Bobby"kata Jinhwan pelan

"BI yang merebut Junhoe dariku! Maka dari itu aku ingin mengambil JunhoeKu kembali!"kesal Bobby

Flashback off

"Mian..saat itu aku terbawa emosi"sesal Bobby

"Jadi kamu membohongiku? Percuma aku membantumu Bobby!"kesal Jinhwan seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"...mian"kata Bobby pelan

BIxJune room

"Hyung"

"Wae june?

"Aku kasian pada Bobby hyung"

"Wae?"

"Apa itu perlu alasan? Jelas hyung sudah tahu kenapa!"kesal Junhoe tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya

CUP

Junhoe membeku seketika.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

BLUSH

"Wah.. kyeopta!"seru BI melihat wajah Junhoe yang memerah. Wajah Junhoe bertambah merah saat mendengar kata BI.

"Hyung~"rajuk Junhoe. Ia tidak tahan digoda terus oleh BI

"Mwo? Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kamu menciumku"kata BI yang bisa dengan mudahnya membuat hati Junhoe berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya

"Huft.. pipikan?"

"Kamu sudah tahu seharusnya June"

"Pi-"

Kata-kata Junhoe terputus saat BI menunjuk bibirnya

BLUSH

Lagi-lagi muka Junhoe memerah.

"Tapi hyung.."elak Junhoe

"Wae?"

"Hyung~~"tanpa sengaja Junhoe merajuk

"Wae june?"kata BI pura-pura tidak tahu

"Jebal~~"kata Junhoe sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Pilih cium bibir atau..."kata BI dengan smirknya

BLUSH

Lagi-lagi wajah Junhoe memerah hingga ke telinga

"Andwe.. aku capek hyung! Huft..cium bibir saja!"ucap Junhoe tahu apa yang dimaksud BI

"Geureu.. sekarang cium"kata BI sambil memejamkan matanya

Junhoe yang melihat itu perlahan-lahan mulai memajukan badannya dan menutup matanya.

CUP

Akhirnya Junhoe bisa mencium BI duluan. Saat Junhoe ingin melepaskan ciuman itu tiba-tiba BI menahan kepalanya dan melumat bibirnya. Junhoe berusaha untuk mendorong bahu BI tapi percuma tenaga BI lebih besar daripada tenaganya. Ciuman mereka menjadi lebih panas dan penuh nafsu. Junhoe tanpa sadar sudah hanyut pada ciuman BI. DAN *PIIIIIIPPPPP* SKIP NC!

Esok harinya

"Ughh...appo"kata Junhoe saat ia menggerakan tubuhnya. Saat ia melihat ke tempat BI. BI sudah tidak ada, mungkin BI sedang mandi pikirnya.

Junhoe tetap berusaha berdiri. Tapi bagian bawahnya benar-benar sakit. BI terlalu kasar bermain dengannya kemarin.

"Auugh.. appo!"kesal Junhoe yang lagi-lagi jatuh saat berusaha berdiri

CKLEK

BI keluar dari kamar mandi ceritanya kamar mandi di dalam kamar melihat Junhoe yang kesulitan berdiri langsung mendatangi Junhoe

"Wae? Appo?"tanya BI

"Tentu saja! Hyung bermain sangat kasar kemarin"kesal Junhoe

"Bukannya kemarin kamu menikmatinya June? Faster faster hyung! Ah.. hyung-"kata-kata BI terputus saat Junhoe menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir BI yang sedang menirunya

"Stop! Sekarang bantu aku ke kamar mandi hyung.."pinta Junhoe

"Geureu.."

Lalu BI pun meninggalkan Junhoe di kamar mandi. Setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup BI pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Saat ia kembali tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriak lemas dari Junhoe

"Hyung!"

Tbc

Maaf atas typo yang sudah saya berikan...(pertama kali buat fanfic)

Dan juga maaf atas cerita yang tidak jelas ini dan alur yang aneh

Karena uke!Junhoe itu amat sangat langka akhirnya saya membuat fanfic ini

Mohon reviewnya..


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Lalu BI pun meninggalkan Junhoe di kamar mandi. Setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup BI pun keluar untuk mengambil minum. Saat ia kembali ke kamar tiba-tiba ia mendengar teriakan lemah dari Junhoe.

"Hyung!"

BRAK

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka dengan paksa oleh BI setelah mendengar teriakan Junhoe

"Wae ju-June kamu kenapa?"kaget BI melihat Junhoe tergeletak di lantai lemas

"Molla... aku tiba-tiba mual dan pusing hyung. Kepalaku berat.."kata Junhoe lemas

"Ya sudah ayo ke rumah sakit"kata BI serius

"Biarkan aku mandi sebentar hyung. Jebal~"rajuk Junhoe

"Geurue.. cepat! Kamu bisa sendiri?"

"Em.."

10 menit kemudian

Junhoe keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang pucat dan tubuh yang lemas membuat BI khawatir padanya. Sebelumnya BI sudah berkata pada Jinhwan jika Junhoe sakit dan ia akan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Bisa berjalan sendiri?"

"Tentu saja"jawab Junhoe lemas

"Ayo ke rumah sakit"kata BI pengertian.

Junhoe hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Disinilah mereka di Rumah Sakit Internasional Korean. BI membiarkan Junhoe menyandarkan kepala di bahunya saat menunggu giliran. Akhirnya giliran mereka tiba.

" Junhoe!"seru Suster

"Ne! Kajja namamu sudang dipanggil June"

"Arra.. aku tidak tuli hyung"ujar Junhoe kurang ajar dengan nada lemas

"Kamu ini saat sakit ataupun sehat sama saja"omel BI

"Sudahlah hyung ayo masuk"

Mereka pun masuk ke ruangan 317 ruangan dokter spesialis laki-laki

"Selamat siang"kata dokter ramah

"Selamat siang"balas BI. Junhoe hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Mereka pun duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan sang dokter.

"Ada masalah kesehatan apa kalau boleh saya tahu"

"Aku merasa pusing dan mual. Kepalaku terasa berat dan perutku terasa sangat penuh, padahal saya belum makan pagi ini dok"jelas Junhoe dengan lemas

"Baiklah.. biarkan saya memeriksa anda terlebih dahulu. Silahkan berbaring di kasur "

Setelah dokter memeriksa keadaan Junhoe, tiba-tiba raut muka sang dokter benar-benar serius. Mereka pun kembali ke meja dokter. Dokter pun memberitahukan keadaan Junhoe dan itu membuat mereka berdua benar-benar syok dan tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

Dalam perjalanan pulang setelah dari rumah sakit

"Junhoe sedang hamil usianya sekitar 3 minggu. Ini memang sulit dikatakan tapi Junhoe adalah seseorang hermafrodit. Yaitu seseorang yang memiliki 2 kelamin jantan dan betina. Sehingga memungkinkan membuatnya bisa hamil. Karena ini adalah kasus langka lebih baik Junhoe tidak melakukan hal-hal yang berat dan menjaga pikirannya agar tidak stress karena bisa mempengaruhi kandungannya"kata Dokter masih mengingang di kepala Junhoe

"Bagaimana ini? Oh Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan?"batin Junhoe tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

BI yang melihat itu dengan sigap menghapus air mata itu dan tersenyum lembut pada Junhoe

"Gwencana. Mian June ini semua salahku. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri"kata BI menyesal

"Hyung..."kata Junhoe dengan tatapan hampa

"Gwencana june."kata BI membawa Junhoe ke dalam dekapannya. Membuat Junhoe tanpa sadar tertidur

In Dorm

Ups.. author lupa bilang kalau hubungan mereka sudah berbaikan karena camping saat itu mereka sudah mencoba untuk damai

BI membawa Junhoe ke kamar mereka dengan menggendong Junhoe yang tertidur bridal style. Setelah BI meletakkan Junhoe di kasur Jinhwan memanggilnya di ruang tamu.

"Apa kata dokter?"tanya Jinhwan tanpa basa-basi

"..."

"BI"

"...mian hyung"

"Wae?! Jangan buat khawatir BI!"seru Jinhwan

"June hamil hyung.."kata BI pelan.

"Mwo?! Yak! Yang benar dia laki-laki!"seru Jinhwan tidak percaya

"Dia hermafrodit hyung!"

"..."

"Mian..."

"Itu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi Hanbin. Sekarang tanggung jawabmu untuk mengurus Junhoe dan anakmu nantinya. Sekarang katakan pada Yang sunbeniem. Kita sudah menjadi Ikon lebih dari 7 tahun BI!" (Anggap saja lebih dari 7 tahun)

"Ne hyung aku akan berangkat kesana sekarang. Tolong jaga Junhoe ne!"seru BI segera meninggalkan ruangan.

YG ENT.

"Wae Hanbin-a?" Sekarang BI sedang berhadapan dengan mr. Yang pembentuk YG ent.

"Yang sunbeniem. Mianhamida. Ini memang kabar yang mendadak tapi ini juga mendadak bagiku"

"Wae?"

"Junhoe hamil... dia Hermafrodit"

"..."tidak ada repon yang ia dapat membuatnya benar-benar gelisah sekarang.

"Mianhamida"kata BI penuh dengan penyesalan.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari orang di depannya. Saat ini jantungnya berdebar-debar ia takut akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Gwencana. Sekarang kamu harus tanggung jawab hanbin-a. Menikahlah dengan Junhoe sebelum kandungannya menjadi besar. Biar aku yang urusi nanti. Lebih baik menikah di Eropa karena mereka melegalkan itu"

"Yang sunbeniem tidak marah?"tanya BI

"Untuk apa aku marah? Ini sudah terjadi Hanbin-a."jawab santai

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ikon?"

"Biar aku saja yang mengurusi itu. Sekarang fokuslah pada Junhoe pasti ia tertekan dengan keadaannya."

"Ghansamida"

Setelah itu BI pun pulang menuju ke dorm mereka dengan perasaan yang lega.

DORM

Saat sampai di dorm ia Jinhwan segera mendatanginya

"Bagaimana?"tanya Jinhwan

"Yang sunbeniem menyuruhku untuk menikahi Junhoe hyung sebelum kandungannya membesar"jelas BI

"Itu memang pilihan yang tepat" terdengar helaan nafas pelan dari Jinhwan.

"Sekarang cek lah kondisi Junhoe sedari tadi ia tidak berhenti memanggil namamu dan meteskan air mata. Aku khawatir padanya"kata Jinhwan

"Ne hyung!"dengan secepat kilat BI memasuki kamar mereka.

BIxJune room

Terdengar gumaman-gumaman yang menyerukan nama BI dengan lemas membuat BI bertambah khawatir pada Junhoe. Oh! Lihatlah bagaimana keadaan Junhoe sekarang. Tubuh yang dipenuhi dengan keringat dingin, mata yang terus mengeluarkan air mata, dan mulut yang menyerukan namanya sejak tadi. Melihat itu membuat BI meringis. Bagaimana bisa seorang Goo JunHoe bisa menjadi seperti ini. BI pun memeluk Junhoe

"Aku disini June"kata BI sambil mengelus kepala Junhoe membuat Junhoe terbangun.

"Hyung..."terdengar suara Junhoe yang bergetar

"Gwencana.. aku sudah mengurusnya June. Tenanglah itu tidak baik untuk kandunganmu."

"Tapi hyung bagaimana dengan Ikon? Bagaimana dengan Yang sunbeniem? Bagaimana dengan pandangan orang? Baga-"

Kata-kata Junhoe terpotong dengan sebuah ranum merah milik BI. BI pun menghentikan ciuman mereka. Ia segera membawa Junhoe ke dalam dekapannya lebih dalam lagi.

"Tenanglah.. aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Sekarang tugasmu hanyalah tenang dan sabar June. Maafkan aku"kata BI menyesal

"Ne..."ujar Junhoe lemas

"Sekarang ayo makan! Kamu belum makan sejak tadi"ajak BI

"Tapi hyung aku sedang malas makan"kata Junhoe menolak ajakan BI

"June.. tidak ada penolakan. Ingat sekarang kamu sudah punya bayi di dalammu jadi jagalah tubuhmu dengan benar"kata BI menarik tubuh Junhoe ke meja makan, tidak memberikan waktu pada Junhoe untuk berbicara

Dining room

"Aaa..."kata BI

"Aku bisa sendiri hyung!"kesal Junhoe.

"Ani! Ayo aa..."tolak BI.

Junhoe yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membuka mulutnya menerima suapan BI. Ia sedang malas berdebat sekarang.

Para member yang baru saja diberitahu Jinhwan mengenai keadaan Junhoe pun mendatangi Junhoe yang sedang di suapi BI

"Uwa... romantis sekali!"goda Bobby. Sekarang Bobby adalah kekasih Jinhwan. Saat di camping Jinhwan berkata bahwa ia akan membuat Bobby berpaling padanya. Bobby pun menyetujui itu dan berusaha berpaling dari Junhoe.

BLUSH

Rona merah benar-benar melekat pada wajah Junhoe. BI yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan tetap menyuapi Junhoe.

"HYUNG!"teriak Chanwoo membuat Junhoe kaget dan hampir saja tersedak.

"Yak! Kamu mau membuatku mati eoh?"kesal Junhoe

"Ah.. mian hyung aku terlalu bersemangat. Wah! Setelah ini aku akan punya keponakan. Wooo!"kata Chanwoo dengan semangat

"Dan aku akan menjadi paman. Tidak! Aku tidak ingin tua."kata Yunhyeong mendramatis suasana

Member lain yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Mereka berdua sudah meriangkan suasana disana.

Setelah makan Junhoe dan semua member Ikon( kecuali BI) menonton Tv di ruang tamu. Sekarang disinilah BI. Duduk di balkon dan menikirkan masa depannya dengan Junhoe. Setelah berbicara dengan Mr. Yang tadi BI memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia memang harus menikahi Junhoe sebelum kandungannya membesar. Toh.. kedua orang tua mereka juga sudah tahu mereka memiliki hubungan malah orang tua mereka yang memaksa meminta cucu. Mungkin ini memang saatnya untuk melamar Junhie sebelum terlambat. Saat Junhoe tengah tertidur, BI pun memanggil para member saat malam. BI meminta tolong para member untuk membantunya melamar Junhoe. Dan mereka semua setuju. Selama berhari-hari mereka menyiapkan semuanya hingga akhirnya hari H pun datang.

Sekarang Junhoe sedang berada di taman menunggu Jinhwan yang sedang pergi untuk membeli minum. Haah... ia menghela nafas. Pikirannya sedang banyak sekali. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan karirnya atau apapun itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar nada-nada yang berasal dari gitar yang sedang dimainkan tidak jauh darinya. Lalu BI mendekati Junhoe membuat Junhoe kaget bagaimana bisa BI tahu ia di taman. Lampu-lampu di sekitar taman menyala membentuk sekumpulan kata HANBIN LOVE JUNHOE. Membuat Junhoe terharu. BI tetap maju hingga berada di depan Junhoe dan menyanyikan lagu

naekkeo haja, naega neol saranghae, eo? naega neol geokjeonghae, eo?

naega neol kkeut kkaji, chaekim jil ge

naekkeo haja, niga nal aljanha, eo? niga nal bwat janha, eo?

naega neol kkeut kkaji, jikyeo julge

○infinite-be mine○

Nyanyian itu terhenti. Tiba-tiba BI berseru dengan suara yang keras

"Please be mine!"seru BI

Junhoe menangis ia sungguh terharu dengan semua ini.

"Geureu.."jawab Junhoe pelan

Mereka pun menautkan bibir mereka satu sama lain. Menikmati cinta di dalamnya. Para member yang melihat kejadian itu menangis terharu

"Hiks.. mereka sungguh romantis"kata Yunhyeong

"Hyung benar.. aku ingin melamar pacarku seperti itu juga"balas Chanwoo

"Yak! Kamu ini dilarang meniru ok?"kata Bobby

"Sudah-sudah sekarang ayo kita pulang. Kita biarkan mereka."kata Jinhwan pelan yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh member lainnya.

Dalam proses menuju ke pernikahan. BI dan Junhoe mencari baju pengantin, cincin, tempat, dan masih banyak lagi. memberikan mereka kebebasan dan berkata pada publik jika BI dan Junhoe sedang terkena sedikit masalah jadi tidak bisa aktif selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Hari sebelum pernikahan benar-benar berat. Belum lagi Junhoe yang sering mengidam pada waktu yang tidak tepat. Contohnya saat tengah malam Junhoe terbangun dan tiba-tiba menangis. BI yang mengetahui itu pun bangun dan melihat Junhoe khawatir

"Wae june?"tanya BI

"Hiks.. hyung.."

"Wae? Uljima June-a"kata BI menghibur dan menghapus air mata Junhoe

"Hiks.. aku ingin makan coklat"

"Coklat?"tanya BI memastikan yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Junhoe.

Untung saja BI adalah maniak coklat jadi ia punya stok coklat yang bisa dibilang sangat banyak. BI pun mengambil coklat miliknya dan memberikannya pada Junhoe

"Ini coklat... sudah jangan menangis lagi eoh?"kata BI.

Junhoe pun tersenyum dan menghentikan tangisannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Junhoe menarik-narik baju BI

"Wae june?"tanya BI pengertian

"Hyung suapi aku"pinta Junhoe

"Geureu mana coklatnya"

"Tapi pakai mulut"

"..." kata-kata Junhoe benar-benar membuat BI mematung

"Hyung~~"

"Ah...jeongmal? Pakai mulut june?"tanya BI. Junhoe menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan. Wah.. jika begini BI ingin Junhoe ngidam terus saja. Ini kesempatan yang berharga bukan?

"Baiklah jika kamu yang meminta"kata BI kegirangan

BI pun memajukan tubuhnya dan memberikan coklat dari mulutnya ke mulut Junhoe. Karena tidak bisa menahan libido lagi. BI pun mencium bibir Junhoe yang sudah dipenuhi coklat. Wah... benar-benar enak rasanya. Bibir Junhoe yang manis dicapur coklat kesukaannya. Ciuman mereka tetap berlangsung hingga BI memutuskan untuk menghentikannya karena memikirkan keadaan Junhoe.

"Jja...sekarang ayo kita tidur"kata BI sambil membawa Junhoe dalam dekapannya.

Waktu terus berjalan. Akhirnya Hanbin dan Junhoe menikah di Eropa pada tanggal 14 Februari tanggal yang indah bukan?

Mereka berdua maju ke depan altar bersama dan mengucapkan janji suci bahwa mereka menerima pasangan mereka apa adanya. Resepsi pernikahan benar-benar melelahkan membuat 2 member Ikon ini segera terlelap melewatkan malam pertama mereka. Tapi meskipun begitu tentu saja malam kedua dan seterusnya tidak akan mereka lupakan.

Sekarang disini lah mereka menikmati Honeymoon mereka di Eropa.

"Hanbin hyung"kata Junhoe dengan manja.

Entah kenapa Junhoe makin manja padanya semenjak hamil. Sekarang kandungan Junhoe sudah berumur 4 bulan membuat BI harus menjaga Junhoe lebih ketat. Ingat Junhoe adalah orang yang keras kepala.

"Wae?"tanya BI sambil mengeratkan dekapannya pada Junhoe. Junhoe pun mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Aku tiba-tiba ingin..."kata-kata Junhoe terhenti membuat BI bingung.

" June ingin apa?"batinnya.

Tapi pertanyaan itu terjawab saat Junhoe menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap bibir BI.

"Hyung~"kata Junhoe tetap melihat bibir BI

BI yang mengerti maksud Junhoe pun mendekatkan tubuhnya membuat Junhoe menutup matanya. Menikmati ciuman BI yang selalu membuatnya berdebar-debar. Tapi kelemahan dari ciuman dengan BI adalah ia akan berakhir di ranjang dalam keadaan naked. Hufftt.. ia malas mengingat itu yang penting sekarang ia menginginkan ciuman dari BI. Ciuman itu semarin panas dan bergairah. Hingga membuat mereka tanpa sadar melakukan *PIIIIPP* SKIP NC

Keesokan harinya

Saat pagi tiba-tiba Junhoe berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan apa yang ia makan. Biasa morning sickness

"Gwencana?"tanya BI lembut.

Hanya ada anggukan sebagai jawaban. Keadaan Junhoe sekarang membuat BI panik. Saat Junhoe berusaha bangun dengan secepat kilat rasa sakit medera di perutnya.

"Aargg... APPO!"jerit Junhoe

"JUNE!"

Tanpa menunggu terlalu lama BI segera mengangkat Junhoe dan membawanya ke rumah perjalanan Junhoe tidak henti-hentinya menangis. Saat tiba di rumah sakit Junhoe pun langsung dibawa ke ruang UGD sementara BI masih setia menunggu hingga seorang suster mengatakn untuk mengatur administrasinya dulu. BI pun pergi untuk mengurusi asministrasinya lalu kembali ke tempat semula.. Sekitar 10 menit terlihat seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD

"Keluarga Goo JunHoe?"

"Ne.. saya suaminya dok!"

"Ah.. baiklah kalau begitu mari ke ruangan saya."

"Ne..."

Sampainya di ruangan dokter. BI merasa ada yang aneh. Apa terjadi hal-hal yang buruk pada Junhoe atau aish.. dia sudah tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dok?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan BI, dokter di depannya menghela nafas.

"Pasien JunHoe ini mengalami pergerakan pada bayi di dalam kandungannya. Karena ia laki-laki maka itu akan sedikit menyakitkan. Tapi lama-lama pasti tidak. Dan tolong usahakan jangan melakukan hal-hal berat atau memikirkan hal-hal berat itu bisa mempengaruhi kandungannya. Untuk kasus Junhoe ini, ia terlihat melakukan hal-hal yang berat selama ini. Apa memang seperti itu?"tanya dokter setelah menjelaskan keadaan Junhoe

"Tidak dok. Setauku ia tidak melakukan hal lain selain di dorm. Atau mungkin karena kita making out?"kata BI sekaligus bertanya

"Tidak itu tidak mempengaruhi sama sekali. Jika melihat keadaan pasien Junhoe, ia seperti melakukan hal-hal yang berat. Bisa saja seperti olahraga, menari, berlari-lari, dan masing banyak lagi. Sebenarnya making out sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi disini."jelas dokter panjang lebar

"Apa mungkin Junhoe masih menari? Aku akan menanyakannya nanti"batin BI

"Ah.. terima kasih dok."kata BI

"Oh iya tentu saja"balas sang dokter

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu"

Setelah itu BI pun meninggalkan ruangan dan mendatangi ruang kamar Junhoe. Terlihat Junhoe yang sedang memandangnya lewat jendela ruangannya. BI pun tersenyum lembut pada Junhoe. BI masuk le dalam ruangan Junhoe dan duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah kiri Junhoe.

"Junhoe"

O-O.. ada yang salah kelihatannya. Tumben BI tidak memanggilnya June. Junhoe pun menjadi gugup dan gelisah.

"N-ne hyung?"jawab Junhoe takut-takut

"Jawab aku dengan jujur. 1 pertanyaan saja ne.."kata BI lembut

"Geureu.. kenapa hyung?"kata Junhoe ragu

"Kamu masih menari?"

DEG

Rasanya jantung Junhoe berhenti untuk bekerja. Junhoe takut selama ini rahasianya akan terbongkar. Ia takut BI akan marah padanya. Oh.. please bantu Junhoe sekali ini.

"H-hyung...mian"jawab Junhoe yang disusul beberapa isakan kecil. Uh.. ia benci ini. Entah kenapa selama hamil ia menjadi sangat sensitif.

BI yang melihat itu segera memeluk dan menenangkan Junhoe. Ia ingat pesan dokter, maka dari itu ia tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal aneh pada Junhoe dan anaknya. Ia mengusap lembut rambut Junhoe dan membawa Junhoe kedalam dekapannya.

"Sudah.. uljima ne.. Sejak kapan seorang Goo Junhoe bisa secengeng ini?"ucap BI menggoda Junhoe

"Hyung!"kesal Junhoe lalu memukul pelan dada BI.

BI hanya bisa tersenyum atas perilaku Junhoe. Entah kenapa jika ia bisa menghentikan waktu maka ia akan menghentikan waktunya hanya untuk momen ini. Ia sungguh beruntung memiliki Junhoe. Orang yang bisa mengerti dirinya, membuatnya nyaman, membuatnya berdebar-debar, mencuri perhatiannya, pokoknya bisa mengambil semua dari BI. Ia jadi teringat pertemuan pertama mereka sungguh sangat canggung dan awkard. Hanya Jinhwan, Donghyuk, dan Yunhyeong yang dekat dengannya. Sedangkan BI dan Bobby masih canggung pada Junhoe. Mereka bukanlah orang yang dengan cepat bersosialisasi. Hingga hari demi hari mereka bersama, membuat benih-benih cinta di dalam hati BI. Dari saat itulah BI menyukai Junhoe.

"Hyung!"kata Junhoe memotong pikiran BI

"Ne? Ada apa June? Ada yang sakit? Kamu perlu apa? Mau minum? Atau makan? Oh! Apa kam-"kata-kata BI terhenti saat teriakan Junhoe dengan paksa memotongnya

"HYUNG! Biarkan aku bicara!"kesal Junhoe

"Ah.. ne ne mian June"sesal BI

"Hyung tidak marah?"tanya Junhoe

"Marah kenapa?"tanya balik BI

"K-karena aku.. menari?"kata Junhoe menggantung

"Tidak.. aku tidak akan memarahimu selama kamu jujur padaku June. Get it?"kata BI lembut

"Ne.. gomawo hanbin hyung"ujar Junhoe dengan senyuman yang lebar

"Sama-sama princess"kata BI sambil mencium dahi Junhoe lembut

"Oh my! Princess? Panggilan apa itu? Memalukan sekali"batin Junhoe

"Hyung!"kesal Junhoe memukul dada BI

"Ne ne mian June. Sekarang ingat pesanku ne. Jangan menari ataupun melakukan hal-hal yang berat lagi! Jika tidak aku akan menghukummu. Kamu bisa membahayakan kandunganmu June. Jangan keras kepala sekali ini saja dengarkan aku. Ne?"kata BI penuh pengertian

"Ne.. mian"ujar Junhoe sambil mencari kehangatan lebih pada tubuh BI.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu disinilah semuanya menanti proses melahirkan yang sedang dialami Junhoe. Mau tidak mau Junhoe harus melahirkan secara operasi karena ia laki-laki. Jelas dong kalau tidak bayinya mau keluar dari mana? #plak. Maafkan saya kita kembali ke cerita.

Sekitar 2 jam akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Bagaimana dok? Berhasil? Atau gagal? Mereka selamat kan? Bayiku laki-laki atau perempuan? Jun-"kata-kata BI yang cepat itu terhenti, dihentikan member IKON yang membekap mulutya

"Biarkan dokter berbicara dulu hanbin-a"kata Ayah BI

"Mungkin ia terlalu khawatir"canda ibu Junhoe.

"Maafkan atas kejadian tadi dok"ujar keluarga Junhoe dan BI

"Haha.. iya tidak papa"ujar dokter

"Dok! Bagaimana operasinya?"ujar BI setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari member IKON

"Tenang saja.. operasinya berhasil. Bayinya kembar laki-laki lucu dan sehat. Tapi Junhoe dinyatakan tidak bisa hamil lagi karena rahimnya kami angkat agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Sudah saya permisi dulu"kata dokter setelah itu meninggalkan mereka

"Ne.. ghansamida dok!"ujar mereka semua

"Wow! Aku jadi Appa! Woo-hoo"ujar BI bersemangat.

Mereka semua yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum makhlum.

Setelah melahirkan Junhoe dipindahkan ke kamar biasa bersama dengan 2 bayinya. Sekarang mereka semua mengelilingi Junhoe dan bayi-bayinya. Junhoe masih tidak sadar karena suntikan bius saat operasi tadi. BI sudah menggendong salah satu anaknya sedangkan bayi yang lain digendong ibu Junhoe yang membuat ibu Junhoe dikelilingi oleh keluarganya dan keluarga BI

"Wah... lucu sekali. Mereka juga berani dan tidak menangis."ujar ibu Junhoe

"Tentu saja ini anakmu eomma!"ujar BI bangga

"Huh.. kamu ini baru begini sudah bangga"ujar ayah BI

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Karena Junhoe yang belum sadar-sadar dan sudah larut mereka semua pun pulang sedangkan BI memilih menjaga Junhoe dan anak-anaknya.

Akhirnya mata Junhoe terbuka. Saat ia menggerakan tubuhnya ia sedikut meringis karena sakit di perutnya akibat operasi.

"Kamu sudah sadar? Lama sekali aku sudah bosan"ujar BI

"Huh.. hyung ini aku sedang capek hyung masih bisa-bisanya mengomel. Sekarang bagaimana anak kita? Berikan dia padaku!"kata Junhoe

"Anak kita kembar! Laki-laki semua. Tapi.."ujar BI menggantung sambil memberikan satu bayi yang satunya ia yang gendong.

"Tapi apa hyung?"tanya Junhoe sambil mencium bayinya.

"Kamu tidak bisa hamil lagi"ujar BI

"Itu bagus! Hamil itu tidak enak"kata Junhoe

"Cih! Kamu ini.."

"Mereka lucu sekali. Aku tidak percaya ini anakku. Mereka mirip denganmu!"kesal Junhoe

BI yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Memang benar kata Junhoe. Dari 2 anaknya semua miril dengannya. Yang satu berkulit putih dan memiliki bentuk hidung seperti Junhoe tetapi memiliki mata dan mulut BI. Yang satunya lagi memiliki kulit sedikit tan dan bibir seperti BI tetapi memiliki mata dan hidung seperti Junhoe. Cara mereka tertawa berbeda. Ada yang seperti Junhoe, ada yang seperti BI. Yang berkulit seperti Junhoe tertawa seperti BI sedangkan yang berkulit seperti BI tertawa seperti Junhoe.

"Yang berkulit sepertiku dan memiliki matamu ini yang lahir pertama"ujar BI setelah diberitahu suster tadi

"Bisa kutebak ia akan menjadi seme"canda Junhoe

"Tentu saja.. sedangkan yang lahir terakhir pasti jadi uke. Sudah-sudah sekarang waktunya memberi nama" ujar BI semangat

"Kamu sudah menyiapkannya?"tanya Junhoe

"Bagaimana jika Hanjun bagi yang pertama dan Junhan untuk yang kedua? Nama itu cocok dengan mereka"kata BI

"Nama yang bagus. Aku suka itu. Kalau begitu halo Junhan dan Hanjun"ujar Junhoe yang membuat kedua bayi itu tertawa

"Aku sungguh bahagia. Bisa bersama denganmu dan anak-anak kita"ujar BI mengecup lembut bibir Junhoe

"Aku juga"

THE END

Mohon Reviewnya...


End file.
